psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Psycho Series Character)/Gallery
Screenshots Psycho-DadVsJesse.jpg HAPPYJEF.jpg PsychoDadCloseUp.jpg DadShattersPlaybutton 02.jpg DadShattersPlaybutton 01.jpg psychopathial.jpg 13C5.jpg Photo 01.jpg Trophy.jpg|Jesse attempts to get revenge on his father destroying his YouTube Play Button... GrilledWiiU.jpg|...Which doesn't end well for his Wii U. Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshot 1.jpg Psycho Dad Scares Children.jpg Psychodad on tractor 2.jpg PD.png Gold.jpg|Jeff Sr. converses over the 1,000,000 Play Button Jes.jpg|jeff Sr. and Theresa having lunch PD2.png Psycho-Dad-Angry-Console.png Jeff-Jeff-Sr-Jr.png Psycho-Dad-WOW-Flip.PNG PsychoDadDeath.jpg JeffreySrOnJapaneseTVShow.png|Jeffrey Sr. on a Japanese TV show. Hulk-Angry.PNG|Psycho Hulk I do think about it, Get out.png Get out.png Bandicam 2016-01-19 23-25-04-544.jpg PDMP-15.PNG PDMP-16.PNG PDMP-13.PNG PDMH-29.PNG PMDH-31.PNG Bandicam 2015-11-26 19-06-43-203.jpg DoctorJef.jpg Mqdefault-0.jpg I AM YOUR FATHER!.jpg bandicam 2016-01-05 18-30-49-562.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-15 18-12-32-396.jpg DialMForMother.png 12547231 238186303180443 1392965519 n.jpg|Jeffery Sr. relaxing in Dominican Republic. Jeff Sr. fall down.JPG|Jeffrey Sr. is injured after slipping on ice and falling down. bandicam 2016-02-02 13-32-50-857.jpg bandicam 2016-02-27 19-08-58-935.jpg Bandicam 2016-02-19 15-01-59-211.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-14 18-17-39-051.jpg bandicam 2016-02-01 10-43-36-954.jpg bandicam 2016-02-06 21-19-05-955.jpg|Jeff Sr. appears in hospital. bandicam 2016-02-07 18-28-51-087.jpg|Jeff appears in bed. WELCOMEBACKJESS.jpg bandicam 2016-02-24 20-45-58-004.jpg d3adox.jpg bandicam 2016-02-29 16-15-58-791.jpg Psychodad23.jpg Jeflz.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|Psycho Dad Fighting Uncle Larry PDTS-Thumbnail.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Psycho Dad Relaxing.png|Jeffrey Sr. chilling at the campground on the same day as THE PREGNANCY PRANK! bandicam 2016-03-10 13-30-19-356.jpg Jefmad.jpg JeffImageOrigina.jpg Forced resignation.jpg bandicam 2016-03-19 23-28-13-529.jpg bandicam 2016-03-19 23-26-36-261.jpg Jeff3d.jpg PsychoDadYellsAtPsychoKid.jpg HellFreezesOver.jpg bandicam 2016-04-08 12-47-54-566.jpg Pd.png|Jeff Sr. noticing Chris abusing Jesse. AnitaMeetsPsychoDad.png|Jeffrey Sr. and Anita meet for the first time 12985595 2122619511210356 3126379504127164710 n.jpg Chicago.jpeg|Psycho Dad Telling Corn To Get The Camera Out Of There. jef4343.jpg 7.jpg Scarypsychodadface.png Jef.jpg GIFS Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox.gif Psychodadaxeslaptop.gif Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games.gif|Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox.gif Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox (1).gif Psycho Dad Wrecks Car Windscreen.gif Psychodadshattersplaybutton.gif|Jeff Sr. smashing the Play Button. Psychodadflipstable.gif|The table gets flipped. Psycho Dad Grills Wii U.gif Eaglelandingeridacation.gif Psychodadsmashesjeffscamera.gif Psychodadlauncheswii.gif|Jeff Sr. chucks the Nintendo Wii. GET OUT!.gif|"Get out! Get out!" Psychodaddestroyswiiuagain.gif Psychodadsmash.gif|Psycho Dad SMASH!!! Psycho Mom Divorces Husband.gif|Psycho Dad pushes Jesse into a table Psycho Dad destroys TV.gif|Psycho Dad Smashes TV Psycho Dad Smashes Car Again.gif|Psycho Dad wrecks car, again Psycho Dad Throws Flowers.gif|Psycho Dad Throws Flowers Psycho Dad Throws Equipment.gif Psycho Dad Throws Table.gif Psycho Dad Pushes a Clothesline.gif Psycho Dad Shoves Melissa into a couch.gif|Psycho Dad shoves Aunt Melissa PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS AUNT MELISSA.gif|PSYCHO DAD AND MELISSA FIGHT! HAPPY FRICKIN NEW YEAR.gif|HAPPY FRICKIN NEW YEAR Psycho Dad Trashes Shelf.gif Psycho_Dad_Chucks_Super_Nintendo.gif|Jeff Sr. throwing the Super Nintendo. Psycho Dad Gets Injured.gif|Jeff Sr. falls on the ground. Psychodadburnsfanmail.gif|Psycho Dad burns Jesse's Fan Mail. Psychodadwoodchipswiiu.gif|Jeff Sr. throws games into woodchipper. Psycho Dad Shatters Beers.gif You got a job, now GIVE UP THE GAMES!.gif Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One.gif I'm done.gif Psycho Dad attacks Uncle Larry.gif|Psycho Dad attacks Uncle Larry. Miscellaneous bandicam 2016-03-02 16-01-28-576.jpg|Jeff in 2008. bandicam 2016-02-25 19-28-02-816.jpg|Jeff in 2009. Screen Shot 2015-10-07 at 6.50.40 PM.png|Jeffrey in 2010 PSYCHODAD333.png jefflery.jpg he122.jpg docotjetler.jpg TerryMrjef.jpg Capture3.PNG 12383265_396239130585364_92411991_n.jpg 6682_10151619849472908_1841770576_n.jpg 11235955_841258515968538_1866613908_n.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-14 17-31-49-920.jpg JeffreyRidhway.jpg 14437565-large.jpg JHEF.jpg LetsDance.jpg 11111418_638774882920940_591809169_n.jpg MADJEF.jpg doctorfe.jpg dostorjef.jpg dador35.jpg dador.jpg efrer.png Jetler.jpg Jeff-Sr-2.png Captureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.PNG 83aeaf38d215f6927d332e41dc9ceb61.png je4fler.jpg 97a36b28554699eb2369498ac810592e.png|Jeffrey Sr. realizing everything is falling apart. B4248184f22053bd67d821f0aad36f8a.png JeffSrAvi.png PsychoDad17.jpg DontYouYellAtMe.png bandicam 2016-02-28 14-01-46-274.jpg Psycho dad outside of jackies house.JPG bandicam 2016-02-17 23-22-54-791.jpg bandicam 2016-04-12 20-35-47-796.jpg bandicam 2016-04-12 20-36-10-703.jpg bandicam 2016-01-28 14-52-51-667.jpg bandicam 2016-01-28 14-49-06-699.jpg Bandicam 2016-02-04 19-19-18-894.jpg bandicam 2016-02-24 20-31-34-149.jpg Jefler.PNG bandicam 2016-02-24 20-40-33-507.jpg bandicam 2016-02-24 20-41-00-815.jpg Jeff-Sr.png bandicam 2016-02-01 13-09-49-591.jpg bandicam 2016-02-01 13-07-30-074.jpg bandicam 2016-02-01 13-03-51-711.jpg bandicam 2015-11-27 14-04-54-799.jpg bandicam 2016-03-10 13-24-43-593.jpg Jeffav.jpg bandicam 2016-03-10 13-23-17-342.jpg bandicam 2016-01-05 18-34-33-658.jpg bandicam 2016-01-05 18-33-35-422.jpg bandicam 2016-01-05 18-29-07-777.jpg Jeff-Sr-Psycho-Dad-Main.jpg dadox.jpg jelk.jpg Jeffle22r.jpg je43fer.jpg JEFFREYSR.PNG bandicam 2016-02-27 19-12-10-185.jpg 12446187_231777367156876_709862599_n.jpg|Jeffrey Sr. laying down on the hospital's bed mrjeff.jpg Psycho Dad.jpg FullSizeRender.jpg|Jeffrey Sr. Smile Jeff-Sr-ImADeadMan.png Jeff-Sr-CUSTODYBATTLE.PNG Category:Galleries